Dance club romance
by cherry.flavored.papous
Summary: Well now that you know my name...how about you return the favor?" Seifer asked, tilting the other so he could look at the deep brown of the other's eyes. Warning citrus scented


**WARNING THIS CONTAINS BOYXBOY ACTION. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, CLICK THE BACK ARROW. **

**DISCLAIMER** - I don't own Kingdom hearts. Or anyone in it much to my depression. it belongs to squeenix

* * *

Finally, it was saturday. After a long week, Hayner was finally at the weekend. And weekends were always days that he completely let go of things. This weekend, he was heading to a dance club. Something called Zenith. It apparently only opened at midnight and stayed open until eight in the morning. Which honestly was all Hayner needed at this point. Sure he had talked his best friend Roxas into going in with him, which was why the disgruntled blond was sitting next to him in the taxi.

"Come on Rox, it'll be fun and you know it.." He said with a grin, enjoying the look the other had given him. "This." the blond replied, climbing out of the taxi, glaring at Hayner. "Better be worth it." Hayner smirked, shutting the door and walking in. "well Rox here we are." He said to the other, who wasn't talking for some reason. He turned, following his gaze to two men who were currently conversing. One was a fiery red head with emerald eyes, obviously who Roxas was staring at, but his gaze turned to the one next to him. A platinum blond with sapphire eyes.

Hayner smirked, grasping his arm and tilting his head to the dance floor. The other smirked knowingly, used to dancing with Hayner by now, and led the way. There, they began to dance, clearly claiming the attention of several others. Not that they really cared, they continued dancing, grinding against each other with playful grins every now and then. Hayners eyebrows rose when pale hands slid around Roxas' creamy skin. It was the red head. "Mind if I cut in? I'll trade." He said, pushing Seifer forward, who merely smirked.

Hayner shrugged, accepting the other as easily as he would have Roxas. The other seemed slightly amused by this, matching his hip movements and even surprising the other with grinding against him. Hayner gave a soft gasp, before biting his lip softly, looking up at him. If he wanted to play like that, fine. He'd play. He slid closer to the other male, his hands dancing along his torso before curving around to rest in the small of his back as he got closer. The taller, taking this smirked, his own hands sliding along Hayner, leaving trails of a burning sensation along his skin. "Hey Seifer," A voice called, after turning they saw it was the redhead along with Roxas. "I'm going to,...take him home." He said, a grin sliding over his features.

The other...Seifer, simply nodded and returned to Hayner with a smirk, leaning down to his ear. "Well now that you know my name...how about you return the favor?" He asked, tilting the other so he could look at the deep brown of the other's eyes. "Hayner." He replied, letting his eyes close as the other ground against him again. Granted it was a song for that, so Hayner defiantly went along with it. He returned the favor, reaching up and planting soft kisses along his collar bone. Feeling the other shake under his lips, Hayner smirked slightly reaching up and attacking his ear next. That response was apparently more favorable as Seifer groaned, leaning down and kissing his mouth, biting at his bottom lip.

Tasting the blood in his own mouth Hayner opened his mouth to protest, finding only the other's tongue sweeping through. He groaned slightly, pulling himself closer and grinding against him again as they battled for dominance. Sure it was a battle he lost, but it was worth it. Seifer soon pulled away, for lack of air of course, and grinned down at the other. He turned, walking away from him as the song ended. Hayner's features grew puzzled. And he had a slight problem to deal with now, before looking up and realizing that Seifer was at the bar, sitting on a stool and as soon as their eyes met, he inclined his head slightly.

Taking the hint Hayner followed and sat next to him, accepting the drink that was put in front of him. After taking a drink, he blinked. "What is this?" He asked, and the other merely smiled. "Sex on the beach." He responded with a smirk. "or rather..." He murmured, leaning forward and murmuring in his ear. "Upstairs..." Hayner blushed, noticing that he wasn't the only one with a problem. Good. "Asshole..what makes you think I'd do that?" He responded cockily. Seifer's hand dropped from his shoulder to rest on his upper thigh. "Mnnh seems like you wouldn't mind it to me..." Seifer inched his hand up slightly, resting on the bulge in Hayner's tight pants. He groped slightly, gaining a gasp from the other, who shakily put his glass down.

Seifer smirked, removing his hand and taking a sip of his own drink. "well?" He asked, smirking with the other once again picked up his drink, this time downing it in a gulp. Seifer smirked as the blond rose slightly, his palms resting on Seifer's knees as he lifted slightly, pressing their mouths together. He broke it after a second, leaning up to Seifer's ear. "Where..?" He purred, his hand moving up slightly on his thigh.

The taller stood, taking the boy with him to the stairs, and shutting the door behind him. Regularly no one came up here, except for him. He pushed Hayner against the wall, quickly invading his mouth again as his hands began to wander over his body, Hayner's moans encouraging him. Finally the other bit his tongue, not hard enough, but he did draw blood. Seifer groaned, apparently enjoying the pain. That was all Hayner needed. He broke away from the other's mouth, biting along his neck, and ending up by his ear. He bit the lobe, tugging on it and groaning as the other ground hard against him.

Hissing Seifer forced himself to detach from the smaller as he pulled him farther up the stairs and finally to a room. There wasn't much in there...a simple dresser and a bed, but it had everything they needed. He threw the other onto the bed, and crawled on top of him, stopping at his stomach to push his shirt up and pull it off. He slid down again dipping his tongue along the other's muscles, enjoying once again the noises he was eliciting from the smaller, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton. sure it tickled, but it also made the other arch against him, which was probably the intent anyways.

Seifer leaned up slightly, panting as Hayner pressed their lips together again, engaging in another battle for dominance as he unbuttoned and slid seifer's shirt off his shoulders. He groaned against the other's mouth as they ground against each other gaining the sweet friction. Seifer pushed the other to the bed as he sat up, unbuttoning the other's jeans as he slid them off. He slid his hands down, resting in his boxers, before sliding them down farther and teasing the sensitive flesh in them. Hayner gasped, groaning slightly as he arched attempting to gain more. Seifer smirked, grasping him and then beginning a slow pace.

The other hissed, biting his bottom lip. He could feel the thud of the music from the floor below them. He reached down, unbuttoning Seifer's pants and sliding his own hands in. He ghosted a touch over the other, hearing a soft groan from the other, before grasping fully and sliding his hand teasingly along him, before noticing a sudden burst of cold air on his lower half. Shivering slightly he looked up, the other gazing down at him, his eyes hazy with lust. Hayner's eyes probably looked the same as he pulled his hand out, tugging the other's pants down, his boxer's quickly following.

Seifer groaned, before sliding three fingers past Hayner's lips. As the other began to swirl his tongue around them, Seifer leaned down, kissing along the nape of his neck and ending at his pulse. He groaned, biting his neck as he thought about that tongue somewhere else, hard enough to draw blood, eliciting a gasp from the other. Seifer smirked, lapping up the blood from his neck and removing his fingers. He brought them down, dragging them down his stomach and coming to a rest at his entrance. Swirling his index finger around the entrance, he plunged it in, enjoying the hiss of discomfort. Seifer began to pump his finger in and out, adding another and began scissoring and stretching the other. He pushed his fingers in deeper, hitting that spot deep inside that made him arch off the bed.

After pulling his fingers out, with a whimper from Hayner, he pushed in, hissing at the tight feeling that suddenly engulfed him. "Hayner..." He said quietly, leaning up and kissing him as the other attempted to calm down, wrapping his arms around seifer and returning the kiss. Finally Hayner looked up, grinding down onto him. "Move." He whispered, smirking up at him. Seifer smirked, readily complying as he pressed into him, pulling out almost all the way and angling slightly, thrusting quickly back into him, hitting the spot he had been looking for. Hayner moaned loudly,arching off the bed into him. "Seifer!" Feeling the other's thin legs wrap around his waist he smirked, proceeding to pound into him. "That's it..." He murmured with a smirk, "scream for me.." He closed his eyes, enjoying the fact that Hayner's voice was now echoing off the walls as he hit the spot repetitively. Finally though Hayner moaned Seifer's name loudly as he released on the both of them, sending Seifer over the edge shortly after.

Panting, Seifer pulled out of the other, rolling onto the bed next to him, burrowing the blond into his arms. The marks he had given, he noticed with satisfaction, would take a few days to go away. But the other was already mumbling sleepily into him, as he reached up, stroking his hair back. Finally Seifer drifted off to sleep himself, nuzzling against him.

The next morning, he awoke to an empty bed. He groaned softly rubbing his eyes before noticing something written on his hand. It was Hayner's name, and under it a phone number. He smirked, sitting up. Maybe Axel had been right. Loosening up once in a while was good.

* * *

Whoooo Seiner =D isn't it amazing? Doesn't everyone love it? No probably not. Anyways, thanks for reading, how about you click that purplish icon that says review? Or that massive green box right there. Cause that would be amazing and you can pretend you got a cookie.


End file.
